Garde-malade
by Poison doux amer
Summary: "Oikawa était beau. C'était indéniable, il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il l'était particulièrement, beau. Et ça, ça gênait profondément le libéro qui avait l'envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau ou encore ses cheveux. Alors cette main, sur son front, quelques instants auparavant, ça l'avait complètement chamboulé." Nishinoya/Oikawa


Garde-malade

Le vent frais de l'hiver commençait déjà à mordre depuis quelques temps. Dehors, toutes les routes étaient enneigées, les toits étaient couverts de ce blanc manteau tout comme les voitures. Le Japon sous la neige avait toujours eu quelque chose de magique. Magique. C'était le mot. Et ça l'était d'autant plus que Noël arrivait à grand pas. Bien sûr, au Japon, on ne fêtait pas Noël comme dans les pays chrétiens. Noël, là-bas, c'était le fait de passer un moment entre amis pour s'échanger des cadeaux. Le jour de l'An, lui, était réservé à la famille.

Nishinoya, le petit libéro de Karasuno, lui, n'appréciait guère cette neige qui le gênait dans ses déplacements pour se rendre au lycée et qui, en plus, les empêchaient de s'entraîner dehors afin de d'éviter une quelconque chute. Bref, c'était un fait, il n'aimait pas la neige, il n'aimait pas l'hiver et Noël, pour tout avouer, le gonflait par dessus tout. Et ayant décidé qu'il n'aimait rien de tout cela, c'est comme à son habitude, avec un léger blouson qu'il arriva au lycée ce matin-là, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éternuer car, aussi peu vêtu, il avait fini par attraper froid.

« Franchement Noya kun, tu abuses. Tu pourrais au moins t'acheter un manteau, non ? » Finit par faire remarquer Tanaka en lui tendant un énième mouchoir.

« Non, je veux montrer ma détermination à cet hiver affreux. Il ploiera devant moi ! »

En temps normal, il aurait eu les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme en disant une pareille sottise mais son nez était tellement bouché et son regard si morne que son ami ne put se retenir de rire.

« Tu ploieras avant…Et à coup de pneumonie. Sawamura ne va pas apprécier si tu attrapes la mort, tu le sais ça ? »

Le plus petit se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir à sa table sans ajouter un mot, vociférant quelque chose entre ses dents sans pour autant que Tanaka puisse en saisir un sens précis. Il n'entendit que « je le vaincrais… » et « je l'aurais un jour… ». Certes, le libéro avait la classe et était fabuleux sur un terrain de volley, ça, l'attaquant le lui concédait volontiers, mais parfois, il avait de ces idées farfelues en tête et dieu seul savait à quel point il était difficile de les lui en déloger !

La journée de cours se passa sans encombre, rythmée par les reniflements intempestifs du numéro quatre qui semblait plus mort que vif. Mais à chaque fois que son ami tentait une approche pour lui dire qu'il devait prendre soin de lui, celui-ci lui jetait un regard si froid qu'il finissait par abandonner. Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi buté ? Parce qu'à ce niveau là, on ne parlait même plus d'entêtement, ça allait bien plus loin que ça.

Le soir-même, tous deux se rendirent à l'entraînement hebdomadaire de volley. Nishinoya se changea rapidement et pénétra dans le gymnase où Sawamura l'attendait de pied ferme, les mains sur les hanches, le visage fermé.

« Hey sa…. »

« Rentre chez toi. Tu es malade, tu ne fais pas l'entraînement ce soir. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Nishinoya resta un long moment impassible, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Se fichait-il de lui ? Il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui ! Et il était bien décidé à le convaincre !

« Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je peux jouer même sans mon nez ! »

« Ah, tu as appris à survivre deux heures en apnée depuis la dernière fois peut-être ? Rentre chez toi. J'ai même appelé quelqu'un pour te raccompagner, alors tu te tais et tu rentres ! »

Le petit se renfrogna. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et il le détestait encore plus quand il s'agissait de son aîné, qui plus est, avait raison. D'accord, l'entraînement n'aurait pas été évident avec son nez bouché et ses jambes en coton. Mais avec un peu de bonne volonté, on pouvait déplacer des montagnes, il en était certain ! Aussi certain que le soleil tournait autour de la terre…ou peut-être l'inverse d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus trop. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose à son capitaine, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune homme qui, en temps normal, n'aurait rien eu à faire dans ce gymnase et pour cause, il n'appartenait même pas à cet établissement.

« Merci d'être venu, il ne veut pas entendre raison. »

Un sourire comme on en voit rarement. Des cheveux châtains brillants. Un regard malicieux. C'était Oikawa Tooru dans toute sa splendeur. Le passeur d'Aoba Jôsai était sur le seuil de la porte, un léger sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, les bras croisés, adossé avec nonchalance.

« Je suis ravi que tu m'aies appelé en tout cas. »

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nishinoya qui jeta un regard noir à son capitaine. Comment avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Il savait pertinemment que depuis quelques temps, le libéro craquait pour son aîné passeur mais qu'il se gardait bien de le lui montrer. Et voilà que pour le punir, le capitaine l'appelait et le forçait à passer du temps avec lui ! Malgré lui, ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine. Il espéra sincèrement qu'on prendrait cela pour de la fièvre et que personne ne s'en rendraient compte. Mais le sourire d'Oikawa s'élargit et sa rougeur afflua jusqu'à ses oreilles. Qu'il détestait son capitaine ! Il avait la sensation d'être fait comme un rat et de ne plus pouvoir sortir de cette inextricable situation.

« Allez on se dépêche, je te ramène chez toi _Noya chan_. Tu es tout fiévreux, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

En disant ces paroles, Oikawa s'était avancé vers son _Noya chan_ et avait posé doucement sa main gelée sur son front effectivement bien chaud. Ce contact fit encore plus rougir le libéro mais paradoxalement, cela lui fit un bien fou. Bon d'accord, il avait _peut-être_ de la fièvre et faire du volley n'était _peut-être_ pas l'idée du siècle. Un soupir passa ses lèvres avant qu'il n'aille chercher ses affaires non sans mauvaise volonté. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de dire à Sawamura combien il le détestait avant de partir. Son aîné l'observa s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres : tout à fait le genre de sourire montrant qu'il avait bien prévu son coup. Bref, toute cette histoire semblait être un beau traquenard dans lequel Nishinoya se retrouvait pris malgré lui.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais. Je fais juste chaperon ce soir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon Oikawa san. Je pouvais rentrer tout seul. »

Il lui lança un regard assassin avant de rapidement baisser les yeux car les prunelles de son vis-à-vis le mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Oikawa était beau. C'était indéniable, il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il l'était particulièrement, beau. Et ça, ça gênait profondément le libéro qui avait l'envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau ou encore ses cheveux. Alors cette main, sur son front, quelques instants auparavant, ça l'avait complètement chamboulé.

« On est lundi. On n'a jamais volley le lundi. Cela ne me dérange pas de rendre service. Et mais… tu as vu ce que tu portes ? Tu n'as rien sur le dos, tu m'étonnes que tu sois malade ! Tiens. »

Sans lui permettre d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ni même de se défendre, le passeur retira son écharpe tube et la lui passa autour du cou. Il prit bien son temps pour la replacer convenablement afin qu'elle siée au mieux à son cadet.

« Et ne t'avises pas de la retirer, compris ? »

Les premières secondes, Nishinoya avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser mais il se rendit bien vite compte de deux choses. Premièrement, cette écharpe lui portait chaud et il frissonnait moins. Deuxièmement, elle était pleine de l'odeur du passeur et cette proximité par échange de vêtements lui était particulièrement agréable. Il ne répondit donc rien et marcha à ses côtés en silence. Parfois, bien malgré eux, leurs mains se frôlaient. La neige avait commencé à fondre par endroit et, comme il faisait froid et que la nature avait horreur du vide, des plaques de verglas s'étaient formées. A plusieurs reprises, Oikawa rattrapa le libéro de justesse avant que celui-ci ne tombe et ne se fasse du mal.

Arrivés devant chez lui, le numéro quatre se tourna vers son aîné avant de lui dire d'une voix enrouée essayant de dissimuler toute la gêne qu'il pouvait éprouver :

« C'est ici. C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagné. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir mais je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, ça devrait aller. »

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai fronça les sourcils en l'entendant et doucement, il finit _non_ du doigt, un léger sourire à nouveau présent sur ses lèvres.

« Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul petit corbeau. Tu es malade, je m'occupe de toi. Allez, fais nous entrer il fait froid. Je te veillerai ce soir. »

Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Le passeur s'invitait de lui-même à dormir chez lui et ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pas que cela le dérange d'avoir un garde malade aussi beau qu'Oikawa toutefois, il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal et plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait l'étrange impression que cette soirée allait prendre une drôle de tournure. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de lutter davantage. Il le fit donc entrer et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Toi, tu vas prendre une bonne douche. Pas trop chaude, mais pas trop froide non plus, que ta fièvre baisse. Moi, je te prépare un bon petit plat, d'accord ? Allez oust, ne reste pas planté là ! »

Qu'il détestait se faire ainsi mener par le bout du nez. En temps normal, il se serait rebellé en disant qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'Oikawa n'était pas sa mère. Mais qu'il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous, qui prenne soin de vous. Nishinoya vivait seul les trois quarts du temps. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là. Ils avaient vite compris que leur fils était autonome et, à partir de là, leurs carrières étaient passées avant lui. Après, au fond, il fallait bien l'avouer, cela ne le dérangeait pas la plupart du temps. Mais quand il était malade et qu'il avait juste envie d'un peu de douceur ou de paroles réconfortantes, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait seul et que cette grande maison lui donnait la nausée.

Afin de ne pas trop faire attendre le jeune homme, le libéro de Karasuno se hâta de prendre une douche et revint tranquillement dans le salon. Il portrait un simple pantalon de survêtement et un haut à manches longues. Il n'arrêtait pas de grelotter. La fièvre, visiblement, n'avait pas chuté. Le châtain l'observa d'un air mécontent pendant quelques secondes.

« Va te mettre au lit, je t'apporte ton repas, mets-toi bien sous la couette d'accord ? »

Oikawa demeura dans la cuisine, affairé à préparer un bon petit plat pour son malade du jour. Lui-même, il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de venir lorsque Sawamura l'avait appelé. Et puis, comment le capitaine de Karasuno avait-il pu se rendre compte qu'il en pinçait pour le petit libéro ? Lui qui faisait tout pour être discret, c'était râpé. Bon après, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Nishinoya, malade, voulait faire l'entraînement. Il avait de la fièvre. C'était trop pour le cœur d'Oikawa qui avait sauté sur son manteau et son écharpe avant de partir en courant pour le lycée de Karasuno. Et maintenant, il était là, à cuisiner pour lui comme si tous deux formaient un petit couple. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : cette situation lui plaisait terriblement. Il avait une bonne excuse pour le cajoler et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

C'est avec un plateau contenant un bon bol bouillon qu'il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il s'était mis sous sa couette mais continuait de trembler un peu. Oikawa lui donna d'abord un anti-fièvre avant de le laisser manger sa soupe. Il s'était assis à côté de lui pour le surveiller et être sûr qu'il finirait bien son bol.

« Tu n'as pas mangé toi ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Si, en préparant ton repas. Mais je veux m'occuper exclusivement de toi. Mon repas importait peu. Ça te plait ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête. Cependant, lui qui avait généralement bon appétit, avait bien du mal à finir son potage. Une fois celui-ci fini, le passeur reprit le plateau et le ramena dans la cuisine où il fit la vaisselle avant de retourner voir son ami.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas préparé de lit pour dormir… »

« Ce n'est rien, tu as un canapé, je dormirai là au pire. », murmura le châtain en replaçant doucement la couette afin de le border un peu.

Nishinoya continuait néanmoins de trembler de froid. N'y tenant plus, le passeur souleva la couette doucement et le prit contre lui. Tendrement. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, _Noya chan_ leva les yeux vers lui, les joues rouges, le regard reflétant toute son incompréhension.

« Tu as froid, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un corps bouillant lorsqu'on a froid. Je suis là. »

Du bout des doigts, il caressait son dos, remontant de temps à autre dans sa nuque, puis caressant ses cheveux. Depuis le temps qu'il imaginait cette scène : lui le serrant dans ses bras musclés. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Qu'il était triste que cela se passe parce que son ami était malade. Doucement, le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, sans rien dire, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. C'était de douceur dont il avait besoin. Rien de plus. Et d'ailleurs, le jeune homme se laissait faire, semblant apprécier ce moment.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacés ? Oikawa ne le savait pas vraiment. Il avait senti la respiration de Nishinoya se faire de plus en plus lente jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme profondément et, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de le quitter, il s'était endormi tout contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le bip sonore du téléphone du passeur qui les réveilla tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment avoir envie de bouger quand on se sentait si bien ? D'ailleurs, pour toute réponse, Nishinoya émit un grognement et Oikawa éteignit son téléphone sans douceur.

« On ne peut pas dormir en paix… » Maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Bien dormi petit corbeau ? »

« Oui…grâce à toi, merci… »

Oikawa remarqua immédiatement que son cadet n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et sa gêne le fit légèrement sourire. Il se recula alors un peu et lui releva le visage.

« Cela te met mal à l'aise… je veux dire… que l'on ait dormi ensemble ? Moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue avant de l'attirer un peu vers lui, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Au début, Oikawa sentit Nishinoya se raidir avant de se détendre lentement au fur et à mesure du baiser, y répondant même.

« Je ferais les garde-malades autant que tu veux à présent. D'accord ? Mais promets-moi une chose, tu te couvres. Tu ne peux pas vaincre l'hiver et je ne veux pas me faire du souci pour toi à chaque fois. Pour me voir, il suffit de m'appeler. Et puis, c'est plus glamour que la goutte au nez hein? »

Bien sûr qu'Oikawa avait raison, mais que c'était difficile de l'admettre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors, cette fois-ci, pour le faire taire, le libéro l'embrassa à son tour.

Son aîné le veilla toute la journée, ne s'inquiétant même pas d'avoir des problèmes à cause de son absence en classe. Il apprit d'ailleurs avec bonheur que les cours avaient été annulés à cause de la tempête de neige. Cela lui permit donc de prendre soin de son cadet. La journée fut alors très agréable. Nishinoya était lové dans le canapé, la couette autour de ses épaules, regardant la télévision pendant que le passeur s'affairait autour de lui, lui préparant son repas. Quand il n'était pas occupé, il profitait de ce moment de calme pour le dorloter tranquillement. Oikawa n'avait jamais pensé que le petit libéro se laisserait faire aussi facilement. Mais cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il était malade et son mauvais caractère reprendrait sans doute très vite le dessus. Une chose était sûre toutefois, ils ne se quitteraient pas de si tôt car ils se sentaient particulièrement bien ensemble.

Dans l'après-midi, on vint sonner à la porte et le capitaine de l'équipe alla ouvrir avant de redevenir au salon, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

« Ouvre ça, c'est pour toi ! »

C'était un gros colis. Dans tous les films, il aurait s'agit d'un animal. Mais ce n'était pas cette idée là que son ami avait en tête. Se prenant au jeu, le libéro ouvrit le carton et découvrit une superbe écharpe noire et orange ainsi qu'un manteau noir bien chaud.

« A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu portes ça petit corbeau. »

Mais Nishinoya faisait déjà la moue : « Je ne vais pas vaincre l'hiver alors… »

Pour toute réponse, son petit ami lui caressa la joue tendrement avant d'ajouter : « Pas cette fois-ci _Noya chan_ , mais te garder en bonne santé est plus important que vaincre l'hiver tu sais. Et puis, si tu ne portes pas ces vêtements chauds, on ne pourra pas profiter de la neige tous les deux. Prends ça pour un cadeau de Noël en avance. »

Son cadet finit par opiner du chef et s'amusa même à essayer les vêtements qu'on lui avait offerts. Lui qui détestait l'hiver, la neige et Noël, il commençait à se rendre compte que les trois à la fois n'étaient pas si désagréables que cela. Et même à Sawamura san, il en voulait bien moins. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à lui qu'il avait fini avec Oikawa. Il lui en devait une.

La vie reprit alors son cours normal. Nishinoya retourna en classe, plus énergique que jamais, l'amour lui ayant redonné un second souffle. Mais un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il reçut un sms d'Oikawa qui le fit doucement sourire : « Tu viens jouer les garde-malades ? Tu m'as refilé ton rhume ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
